The National Pancreatic Cancer Project is one of four National Organ Site Programs supported by the National Cancer Institute. Its objective is to stimulate research in the field of pancreatic cancer. Grant applications are encouraged in the areas of diagnosis, experimental biology, epidemiology, immunology, pathology and treatment of cancer of the pancreas. All applications received are reviewed by the Working Cadre before recommendations are made to the National Cancer Institute. Since the Project began in January, 1975, 118 applications have been received: 33 were approved for funding, 20 approved but not funded because of low priority scores, 54 disapproved, and 11 are in the review process. The Project will co-support its second annual meeting with the American Pancreatic Association in November, 1977 to bring together experts in the field and enhance dissemination of information. The National Pancreatic Cancer Project disseminates information regarding esearch progress through its bi-annual Newsletter which reports accomplishments of its funded grants and includes a bibliography of current literature on pancreatic cancer. The Project Director and the Working Cadre exchange data with other investigative groups such as the American Pancreatic Association and the Gastrointestinal Tumor Study Group. Investigators are invited to apply for research funds directed toward the goals of the Project.